A Day of Being Sirius
by St. Walker
Summary: A day in the life of Sirius. Look into his inner thoughts on love, friends, girls, humorous things, and stupid muggles.


**A/N: I love sirius, I really do. That's why I'm writing a story about sirius (a oneshot, actually) and a day during 6th year. This is a sirius point of view. (ha. the sirius pun.) anyways, thanks for anyone who reads this. alright lets go. . .READ! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated for any of my other stories. I've just been very busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for characters I make myself.

* * *

**

The sun was shining when I woke up. Early. James Potter always said that I'm an early riser because that's the only way I'll be able to make a good prank, if I have enough time. He's so full of it, saying that he is a way better prank master than me. We would always get into small fights about this, and every time, it would end with us figuring out Remus Lupin was the prank master. Then we would prank him and call ourselves the prank _masters. (see? it's plural now!) _

I shook my head, forgetting the thoughts of our bickering and getting ready for another boring day of school. Probably the only satisfactory (Look at that! Big word!) part of the day would be Transfiguration. Messing in McGonagall's class was too much fun. Playing exploding snaps and other stupid games, while pulling pranks would easily get Minerva angry. That's exactly what Sirius Black wanted. Whoa. Never again will I speak in third person. So weird.

I chuckled softly thinking harder about the coming day. Who was I dating now? Sadie? Or was it Laura? No wait it was. . . no that's not it. . . . Ugh. I'll have to ask Remus later, he'll know better than anyone. Not like he keeps track. That would be weird. He just remembers obscure details. For example, he knows the exact number of detentions we've gotten, and the longest one we've had. (Mine's 5 weeks. James is 7.) I bet Remus keeps a log of all this random crap. I'll have to ask him that too.

I made a motion of writing something down on my forehead, like I was sticking a post-it note on head, that thing we learned about in muggle studies. Funny people, muggles are. Always making up weird things that have odd uses. I should become a muggle, I'm pretty odd. Except the problem is, I can use magic, and muggles can't. Peter is odd and can't do magic very well. I'll make him a muggle. I better make another post-it note and another to check with Moony if he has a log of every obscure detail.

James stirred and I thought of an ingenious prank idea. I slowly tip-toed over to where James was sleeping to hear him mumble, "Lily, don't hit me with that. You could kill me." I stifled a a laugh and quickly put my face near his ear.

"Oh, James," I said in my best Lily Evans voice, "Please come over here and kiss me. Please James, please."

I pulled away picturing what was going through his head, as he thought of Lily kissing him. His eyes opened widely at the thought of this and he jerked up into a sitting position, pulling his covers down. He looked around wildly, ruffling his already messy hair. He looked at me with his hazel eyes and said, "Hey pads, where's Lily? I heard she wanted to kiss me."

I was shaking from laughter and he must have noticed.

"Why are you laughing at me?" James said, confused. "I'm just looking for Lily. Did you scare her away?"

With that sentence I burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, not even caring if there was a giant spider about to eat me, on the ground. He looked at me funny, as I clutched my side, my lungs exploding. I watched as the cogs in his head slowly worked everything that had just transpired (Whoa! I'm on a roll! That's two not often heard words!). Then he smiled confusedly. "It was you? You faked Lily's voice."

I nodded grinning. "Yes, I did fake Lily's voice. It was actually pretty easy, I might add. You are too easy to fool if it involves Lily."

James growled angrily, "I am not easy to fool."

I looked at him, pretending to think before pointing at the door and saying, "Lily! What are you doing in our dorm room?"

James' eyes widened and tripping. He picked himself of the floor looking at the door. "Lily I. . . oh wait."

I laughed again, thinking of how stupid James could be at sometimes. I put an arm around my fake brother and said, "Hey idiot, stop falling head over heels for Lily. You. have. no. chance." I emphasized every word by poking him in the chest.

He brushed me off, looking downtrodden. I just shrugged and turned to my clock. 6:50 a.m. Time to walk up Moony and Wormtail. I slowly crept over to my trunk, and found my bull horn, which I had gotten at a muggle shop a couple years ago. I swiftly, but quietly ran towards Remus and whispered, "Hey Moony, wake up."

He grunted in his sleep. I smiled and pulled out my bull horn saying, "Don't make me do it, Remmie."

he grunted again and I smiled maniacally at him and yelled, "HEY REMUS! WATCH OUT FOR THE BULL HORN!!!"

Before he could move, I pushed the button on the bull horn and heard a loud wail coming from it. Next to Remus' face. He jumped up and grabbed my throat, peering at me angrily.

"You're such a git." He said, rolling his eyes. Then he pulled me out of his grasp.

I laughed. "I know."

Peter pulled his head up and said, "What did I miss?"

Everyone burst out laughing at his confused face.

**~*~**

I was tired and grumpy. For one thing, my little streak of awesome words? yeah, it's over because my stupid brain can't think, whatsoever. James laughed at me too. I hate him. and my brain. Stupid brain. As I'm thinking his, Professor McGonagall is droning on an on about something we are doing in Transfiguration today. The problem with not listening to Minerva's speak is I won't be able to do whatever spell we plan to use during class. Good thing Moony is my friend.

I walked over to him when we are allowed to pick our partners. When he saw me he just shook his head.

I grunted angrily, "Please Moony? I didn't listen to Minnie."

"Like you always do," he muttered under his breath, but I still heard it.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "COME ON! I'll be your best friend!"

He grunted, but started his monologue of exactly what Minerva had said:

"Sirius, we are using the animagus spell. It show you exactly what animagus you would be if you were an animagus."-he smiled at this and continued-"Now all you have to do, is point the wand at your partner and say _animagi revelio _and an animagus version of that person will pop up next you. I'll begin."

I had actually heard him, but I was looking at James. I don't know how he did it, but somehow, James had gotten Lily Evans to be his partner. Lily was absolutely blushing, but was covered by her long fiery red hair. James didn't seem to notice, though he was bouncing up and down with a huge smile on his face. God, they are idiots. Lily totally loves James. James loves Lily. Lily doesn't want to show she loves James so she acts like he's always irritating him.

I turned to look back at Remus just as he raised his wand and yelled, "_Animagi revelio!"_

I heard a faint _pop _to my left. I turned to see a big shaggy dog bounding up to me. He barked loudly and jumped on top of me. I toppled over, laughing. The black dog started licking my affectionally, as if he knew me, which of course, he did know me.

"Excellent job, Remus," McGonagall said, ten points to Gryffindor, for being the first ones to cast the spell. Now students, keep working."

She briskly walked away to help one of the hufflepuffs. I turned to Moony grinning and said, "_Animagi revelio!" _

At once, to the left of Remus was a small _pop_ and a little wolf appeared. He ran around the room and started chasing his tail. My black dog, followed in pursuit, chasing the wolf around. Remus and I exchanged glances and started laughing. After we stopped laughing, the dog came up to me and touched my wand. It disappeared, leaving a thick mist. The wolf also went up to touch Remus' wand, doing the same. I grinned appreciatively, but before I could say anything, I heard a few gasps of 'ooh' and 'aah'. I whipped my head around to see where it was coming from. My gaze fell on a gray majestic stag, standing right next to James. He was looking smug at how everyone thought he had the coolest animagus. Even Evans, who never cares about James' magic, was admiring everything about the stag. After a few moments, the stag raised a hoof and touched James' wand, disappearing.

I grunted angrily. "Of Course Moony, He has to steal the spotlight from us two."

Remus looked over at James and said, "I dunno, Padfoot, I don't think he really cares. I mean, it is just his regular animagus form. It's not like he's never seen it before."

"But you saw the little expression on his face! It had 'Im so much cooler than you' written all over it. What an arrogant git."

Remus smiled slightly chuckling, "Now you sound like Lily."

I grinned at thought about this for a moment. Maybe Moony was correct on this matter of very little importance, so I ignored Prongs.

I jumped as I heard a girl shriek. Marlene McKinnon was backing away from Peter. Next to him was a small brown rat, looking at Marlene, with the an expression of fear. I laughed slightly, looking at Marlene. She glared at me menacingly. I smiled noticing how beautiful she looked today. Too bad I'm dating another girl. That reminds me. . .

"Moony!"

"What?" Remus said, not looking up from a book.

"Who am I dating?"

He looked at me quizzically for a moment before saying, "Laura. Yes, you are dating Laura."

I nodded, pretending to know exactly what he was talking about. He rolled his eyes, chuckling. The bell rang and he started to get up. "Only you," He said, laughing, "would forget whom you're dating."

I punched him, beating him out the door. "I know."

**~*~**

I was walking to the Gryffindor table, when somebody punched me in the shoulder. Pain. Ow. Only one person other than me knew that my left shoulder was my weakness. I wheeled around to see James grinning at me, like an idiot.

"James, why did you punch me in my left shoulder? My weakness?"

He smiled again, feigning surprise and said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

I rolled my eyes, "Huh. Of course you forgot. Now what do you want from me? You wouldn't punch me this hard unless it was important or you hate me. You don't hate me, do you?" I added with pretending to be scared.

His expression hardened and he ignored the second question saying, "Why are you avoiding me?"

I assumed an expression of mock surprise and said, "Me? Avoiding you? I'm not avoiding you, You're avoiding me!"

In truth, I might've been a little avoidingy (Yes, new word I made up myself. Hold the applause). Sure, I had sat with Moony during Trans, and in Charms I found a seat with Marlene, and in History of Magic, our one blow off class (why we're are still taking it, I'm unsure), I hung around with Wormtail. Yes, I guess I was avoiding him. But he doesn't need to know that.

He narrowed his eyes, trying to look suspicious,but failed, making his face disfigured. I stifled a laugh as he said, "I'm serious, Pads I-"

I thumped my chest twice and said, "No, I'm Sirius."

He looked at me with a glare of clear hatred, but I didn't wince. Nobody ever likes the Sirius pun. Except Wormtail, but he's an idiot so it doesn't matter. He continued without notice, but was still glaring at me. "Yes, well, I don't know why you're avoiding me, but would you stop? Can't go around losing my best friend."

He put an arm around my shoulder and started dragging me to where Remus was sitting. Ew physical contact like this with another guy? Especially Prongs? Eww!

I shoved him away and yelled, "What did I say about that? Now contact like that! I am not gay, you sodding idiot!"

James chuckled lightly and strutted over to where Remus and Peter were sitting. I followed, sitting next to Remus, so James wouldn't be near me. As we started to eat, My friends talked about a new prank we should pull. I was elsewhere, thinking of two things. How I was going to tell Laura I might be in love with Marlene, and I was also checking my mind post-it notes. Remembering one, i turned to Peter and sharply said, "Wormy, I'm going to turn you into a muggle."

All three of my friends turned to me, looking utterly confused. Peter, who was the most confused, said, "Um, Sirius, I'm a wizard. How can I be a muggle?"

I opened and closed my mouth a few times before saying, "Well you are bloody terrible at magic. Another thing, you look like a muggle."

Peter yelled at him, offended, "I am great at magic! Ok, not great, but good! Anyway, you've seen my transfiguration skills! And, I do not look like a MUGGLE!"

"Don't wet your pants, Wormy." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm not really going to make you a muggle. I just actually wanted to see your look of total disdain. Oh great, another awesome word! That makes three!"

They all looked at me, confused and I made another post-it note to stop doing that. _Well_, I didn't make a post-it note motion, but I put it down in my log. Speaking of logs. . .

I waved my hand in front Remus' face and whispered, "Hey Moony! I was wondering-"

"Of course you are wondering," He muttered under his breath.

I turned to him with a death glare and continued, "I was wondering, Do you keep a log of all those random things, like who I'm dating, and our detentions? Huh, Moony?"

He turned a little pink in the face but kept his impassive expression saying, "No. I do not keep a log."

He put a hand on a small green notebook that I had never noticed before. I knew, however, that the little notebook was the log. I reached out to grab it, feinting to my left. He followed me and I used my right hand to grab the notebook as he lunged to tackle me. I jumped away, flipping through pages as he chased after me.

"Let's see," I said, panting, "Detention log, girls dated log for Sirius. . . girls date for James. . . girls dated for peter, oh look there's nobody in here. . . girls dated for Remus. . . longest detention. . . who Sirius has had- EW! JEEZ REMUS! You perverted sicko! How do you keep track of that?"

I stopped jumping around and held the spiral over my head, pretending to be in distress. Remus, who was almost crawling, grabbed the log out of my hands. I looked at his face and I wasn't sure if he was red from running or red from blushing.

"How did you know who I've you know. . ." I said, with a clear look of disgust on my face.

"I looked for all the signs."

I rolled my eyes again. "You are disgusting."

He looked at me surprised, "So are you!"

I thought for a moment before saying, "I know."

**~*~**

I thought the day passed by rather quickly after the little log incident. Double Potions with the Slytherins (Eww! Snivellus! Death by greasy!), happened without any stupid events, except for when I put peppermint imps in my sleeping draught. It somewhat exploded and the potion started screaming. Very awesome. I wonder how long the detention for this will be. Not my longest though. I'll have to do something else.

It was during dinner and the sun hadn't set, but today was Tuesday. I always watch the sunset. I walk over to the highest hill in Hogwarts and lay down, waiting usually for ten minutes until it was fully below the horizon. The I would walk away in silence. If someone I knew would find me, I would just ignore them. The Marauders would always wonder why every tuesday I would be gone from dinner, but in the end the came up with a stupid assumption. Tuesday was, my day of doing it. Well aren't they all retarded.

I was early this Tuesday. I had around 12 minutes to spare. I walked up to the top of my hill (yeah _my _hill. I should get a sign, but now isn't not the time for humor. It's Sirius thoughts time.), and laid down on the stone cold grass. I felt a bug crawl on me a few times and I thought to myself, why do I do this? I mean, I could be studying, or playing quidditch, or anything else, but today I watch a sunset. Maybe it's my only way I can feel normal, not always being a womanizer, idiot prankster. I feel like this is my only time to really reflect on my life and why some things seem to happen. I think I might be having my midlife crisis. Yeah right, I mean, it's not like I'm going to die when I'm thirty-five or something.

"Sirius, Is that you?" a voice said, trying to be seductive, but failing. Laura. Laura is terrible at that voice. Usually she starts coughing out blood or something if she tries that. She must have gotten better at it. A little better at it.

I turned over on my side to look into her deep blue eyes, trying to be like Dumbledore and read people's thoughts. Of Course, that's Dumbledore. I'm just Sirius Black.

"Laura, hey, What are you doing here?" I said in my best fake happiness voice.

"Well," She said, giggling, "I overheard James saying something about this being your 'doing it' day."

My face turned chalk white and then bright red. Stupid James. I know for a fact he just knows that this isn't my "doing it" day, he just agrees with Moony because he doesn't care. He probably made sure Laura overheard him talking to Remus. Stupid twit. I'm going to break his leg.

I smiled uncertainty and she started coming over to me. "So," She said quietly, "I thought we could do it."

She snuggled up to me and I couldn't take it anymore. "Laura, I think we should break up."

She looked at me with a confused expression. Oh crap, here comes the tears. "What? How could you? I was the best thing that ever happened to you. We're through!" She lapped me across the face, but I didn't get angry. I'm used to this.

She stalked off no doubt to tell her little friends that I'm a man whore.

I laid down, sighing and heard footsteps nearing me. I turned over to see Marlene looking at me, concerned. 'You okay, Sirius?"

I smiled and said, "I'm better now that you're here."

She laughed and I fell back down, watching the sun lower.

"Do you love me, Sirius?"

I stared at her confused. Why would she ask that? Did she love me? I waited a moment, and during that time, the sun had disappeared and it was pitch black.

"That is one thing, I don't know."

She laughed, running down the hill, before I could even get up. I chased after her, tripping over every root and branch possible, getting dirt all over myself.

When I reached her, she took one look at my dirty face and said, "God, You are an Idiot."

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: YEAH!!! SIRIUS DOES STUFF! Review please!!!**

**with love and the signs,**

~ExP


End file.
